Cybermen (Mondas)
Origin The Mondasians are a centuries old civilization more technologically advanced than their sister race the humans, who are currently at their proto-human or modernly referred to as cavemen in the later years when they achieve sentience. Dated back at 10,000 BC, Earths brother planet Mondas was out of the course of its orbit, because of the moons orbit forcing it out of its gravitational orbit in the solar system. Disaster struck across Mondas as the surface world was turning into a cold wasteland and its skies were turning into shades of darkness from the lack of support of sunlight from their solar systems sun in sustaining life, to survive this ordeal the Mondasians retreated underground with their advanced technology giving environmental life support to provide a temporarily source of inhabitance for organic life in the under ground constructed cities. The Mondasian Committee believed that for their people to survive since Mondasian lifespans are devolving throughout the years, processing of cybernetic implants later known as cyber conversion would be needed to extend from its military force into the entire population of Mondas as well. Time grew worse as Mondas was heading into the Cherrybowl Nebula, the computers on Mondas had analyzed that the nebula is unstable and would be the end of all life on their planet, leading to the scientists to devise a plan to outfit their planet with a gigantic propulsion system that would deviate from their races demise of the nebula. After The Doctor in his fifth incarnation had intervened in his attempt to stop the development of the Cybermen race, by killing the CyberPlanner that had the minds of the Mondasian Committee by luring it into a huge swarm of Cybermats that had gone feral out of their programming from the wine spilling being dumped into the nutrient vats of the CyberPlanner, ripping the mobile Cyber Planner into pieces. Having thought his work was done here and was confident Mondas will be free of its people being forced in turning into emotionless cyborg slaves. Commander Zheng of the Cybermen military who survived being shot by the malfunctioned CyberPlanner had inadvertently caused Mondas to fly back to its return trip to Earth's Solar System, causing the Fifth Doctor's attempt to erase the Cybermen from the face of existence fail as Zheng announces the formation of a new immortal, cold, logical, and emotionless race that will increase the probability chances of their survival their new race the Cybermen shall be brought forth into creation, thousands of people were converted, and the timeline continued into its natural course of history thanks to Zheng and Doctorman Allans analyzation of the Time Lords' physiology for their new design. Entering Into The Multi-Universal War It was the year 1982, The entire Mondasian Cybermen fleet were mysteriously pulled into a white vortex anomaly that caused them to be transported into the Multi-Universe, where different worlds of their own stories collide into one merged universe. The Cyberfleet had scoured across the dark cold reaches of space coming across different defenseless colonies to convert until they stumbled upon a planet that would give them the fight of their cybernetic lives. A large squadron of Cybermen that had been sent by the Cybercontroller, had landed upon a desert terrain planet that was colonized by peaceful neutral humans who had no desire to be involved in galactic warfare. The Cybermen ground forces were led by their commander the Cyber-Leader and his second in command the Cyber-Lieutenant. This would have been an easy target for the Cybermen, if it were not for the meddling of a Kamen rider dubbed Kamen Rider Nephilim, after spotting them from a distance with his binoculars, had intervened in their attack on a small colony outpost to convert its human colonists into Cybermen of their design. On the planetary surface of the desert planet, the Mondas Cybermen had fought fiercely and calculating against Nephilim, suffering heavy losses in the process and lost their human civilian targets, only to later realize that this battle wasn't a total loss as the Kamen riders belt would be of great use to aid them in their war against the Doctor, Galactic Federation, Vogans, u.n.i.t., and their rivals the Daleks. The Cyber Leader had taken the knocked out human whose identity was designated to them as John Yamato for future reference by him from their fight. The Cybermen take John to their supreme commander the Cyber Controller to interrogate him in getting a better understanding of the current situation around them. Already strapping Johns limbs with metal bracelets to restrain him onto the table, the Cyber Controller was informed by his two lower ranked assigned commanders that it is highly recommended that they strip him of his belt as to not be in any position of a threat to the Cyber Controller, when he attempts to break free. Threatening to orbital bombard the colonist inhabited desert planet at a rather slow manner in what humans would describe as sadistic but the Cybermen dismissing it in their emotionless and logical thoughts as scientific research to benefit them in defeating organic life with their own weaknesses used against them. With that threat in mind, it had caused the Kamen rider vigilante to spill out information that would be of benefit to their race for the sake of innocent lives being spared, the Cyber Controller obtaining information like the Multi-Universe and another Cybermen race just like theirs but created in a parallel universe. The final question was to assist them in operating this device labeled by the human male the henshin belt that transforms John into an armored clad masked warrior. The Cyber Controller having observed in the testing room that the henshin belt device was of no use to them, welcomes John into their race as reward for his cooperation in helping them further their goals in converting all life into Cybermen, then John retorts that he is of a being that they could never imagine into their soulless metal minds. Feeling no sense of fear from his emotionless stature as a Cybermen would, disregards the warning and knocks him out into an unconscious state. Just as the cyber conversion had begun, John Yamato had transformed into a demonic looking creature destroying the prison that contains him and sets out to retrieve his lost henshin belt and escapes after a brief fight in the cyber flagships interior, into his customized warship the Minerva. Kamen Rider Nephilim had taken out dozens of Cyberwarships with the surprises he used to counteract against the resources the Mondas Cybermen deployed. Finally having enough and with only 59 Cyberwarships left, the Cyber Controller stepped out of his chain of command and boarded his own secret weapon the Mondasian version of the CyberKing. Both John Yamato and Cyber Controller had dueled each other to the death, inflicting damage against each other with their hidden arsenal until John had gained the upper hand in surprising the Cyber Controller with his more versatile Gundam, Shining Gundam and then dealt out the brutal finisher crumbling the CyberKing's head with one of its signature moves shining finger, the damaged being dealt had also caused a whole lot of hurt to the Cyber Controllers body, his circuitry had burst out in a great show of sparks and flames rising out from the destruction of his body. With the Cybercontroller no longer operating the CyberKing, Kamen Rider Nephilim delivers the final blow and stabs his shining finger sword into the CyberKing's chest before moving it further within the wound to slice it in half then flew back to watch the destruction of the Cybermen mech exploding. John had received a message from the Cyber-Leaders that they logically admit defeat and then forewarns him that they will return to do battle with him again at a much later time. The Kamen Rider replies that he will be ready for them as well to bring them into the scrapheap junkyard to where they belong. Turning away from the departed Cyberfleet, returns his weapon to his scabbard to do a victory sign, embracing the prided emotions of his accomplishment that he had saved the colonists in having to forcefully serve the Cybermen into their military service for the remainder of their lives until they are killed. Archiving the information they had received from their deceased supreme leader, the Mondasian Cybermen set out a course to find the Cybus Cybermen and persuade them to join their cause. The Similarities and Differences between Cybus and Mondas Cybermen Both of them wish to convert every organic lifeform into Cybermen and create an order that consists of emotionless beings that think only of cold-hearted logic. of their fully cyber converted of captured humanoids fight off the cyber control in their minds with unpredictable results. For the Mondas Cybermen side we have Kroton who was able to fight it off and became the eighth doctors brief companion , at the Cybus Cybermen side, Yvonne Hartman was able to fight it off to her strong will and devotion to her country, fighting off the control of her Cybus Cybermen body and make a last stand to fight off against the incoming army of Cybus Cybermen retreating to their parallel worlds then and dying in the process as the Tenth Doctor had indirectly made sure her sacrifice wasn’t in vain as the Doctor was able to return the Cybus Cybermen and Daleks that invaded earth back into the void, Craig Owens was able to fight it off only because the cry of his baby reminded him of his very strong love for his family, Lisa Hallett of the Torchwood staff got the worst of it as the cyber conversion she was fighting had permanently rendered her mind into an insanity that gives her a motive that everyone should receive the love of the Cybermen by being forcefully cyber converted into Cyberform. Cybus mostly uses internal weaponry, while Mondas usually prefer to wield handheld weapons. They both have the strength of ten men. Both are bulletproof. The Mondasian Cybermen have a weakness to gold that hurts them like a silver bullet to a werewolf, while Cybus Cybermen are weak against EMP devices and electric weapons but do not share the same weakness to gold compared to their Mondasian cousins. Mondas Cybermen make less noise while they are not sneaking up on anyone compared to the Cybus Cybermen who make loud stomping noises that would leave them heard by enemy ears when they don't turn their feet off to silent mode. They both suffer the weakness in having tubes connected to their bodies, which when severed can caused great pain and slower hindering movement of the body functions. Mondasian Cybermen possess more resources than the Cybus Cybermen. The Cybus Cybermen suffer a weakness of lacking creativity in comparison to Mondas Cybermen who are able to use creativity to form strategic plans as its not limited to all their Cybermen as opposed to having creativity exclusive to the Cybus Cybermen's Cybus Cyber Leaders, Cybus Cyber Lords, and Cybus Cyber Controllers. The Mondas Cybermen have more knowledge about the Doctor and his Time Lord species as the Cybus Cybermen having entered into the new Doctor Who series, believe the Doctor to be a human being instead of a Time Lord and his main universe is new to them to explore and have never discovered the Doctor's time travel machine the T.A.R.D.I.S. Both of their Cyber Conversion machines take a long and horrifyingly mutilating process to create new Cybermen. They both do not recognize their species being evil or good and state that they are doing the universe a favor in making it a better one. Mondas Cybermen speak out different battle cries when fighting, while the Cybus Cybermen prefer to say delete to their enemies. Both Mondas and Cybus Cybermen dislike the Daleks and consider them their rivals. Cybus Cybermen are less merciful to anyone that attempts to resist being upgraded by them into Cybermen and would consider them as rogue elements that must be destroyed as Mondasian Cybermen prefer to give a few more chances for their enemies to reconsider to be Cyberconverted despite the casualties they have suffered with the resisting target. The Cybus Cybermen preference is marching into enemy lines to forcefully convert them into Cyberform or kill them to get rid of enemy resistance while the Mondas Cybermen prefer to stay far away waiting in the shadows to let their creations or manipulated power hungry humans and mercenaries to carry out their plans for them, when that fails the Mondas Cybermen themselves personally enter into battle having already made back up plans of their own to counterattack against the resources that they anticipate the enemies would use. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Groups Category:Cyborgs Category:Partial Human Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:The Brotherhood of Aliens Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Former Humans